zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
List of famous quotes from Zayn Malik : * "Vas Happenin?" (Famous Catchphrase) * “I feel like there is a connection between music and art, I don’t know what that is but there’s definitely a connection between it because I just can play music and whatever I feel from the music. I think I kinda paint it.” * “Life is funny. Things change, people change, but you will always be you, so stay true to yourself and never sacrifice who you are for anyone.” * “There comes a day when you realize turning the page is the best feeling in the world, because you realize there's so much more to the book than the page you were stuck on.” * "I want to thank god for allowing me to be able to do what my dreams were. I'd like to thank my mum and dad for making me Asian and allowing me to have some sort of an effect on the Asian community, it’s a massive honor. I’d also like to take this moment to thank four of the best guys that i ever met, whilst being in the band and doing all the amazing things that I did, some of the things that we did will stay with me for the rest of my life and i thank you for that. and here’s to the future." (After winning an achievement award at the 2015 Asian Awards) * "#FreePalestine" (on Twitter) * "My life with One Direction has been more than I could ever have imagined. But, after five years, I feel like it is now the right time for me to leave the band. I'd like to apologise to the fans if I've let anyone down, but I have to do what feels right in my heart. I am leaving because I want to be a normal 22-year-old who is able to relax and have some private time out of the spotlight. I know I have four friends for life in Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall. I know they will continue to be the best band in the world." (The announcement he made when he resigned from the band) * “My main influences in music came from my dad, It was a lot of R&B, a lot of R. Kelly, a lot of Usher, a lot of Donell Jones, a lot of Prince. I used to play a lot of rap as well, 2Pac and Biggie. A lot of bop, a lot of reggae, Gregory Isaac and weird artists like Yellowman.” (Talking to Fader magazine in 2015 about his taste in music) * “I can map every lyric and every note to mean something to me. It’s a snapshot of my life and the thoughts on my life, my hopes, my aspirations, and my regrets in the summer of 2015.” (Talking to Fader magazine in 2015 about his debut solo album) * In terms of me being described as the mysterious one, that was put on me as a stigma because I didn’t get the chance to speak as much. The other boys’ personalities were much more forward. They would answer the questions. I would let that happen because, like I said, I didn’t have any creative input there. I didn’t feel like I was going to say anything about it anyway. Now I get to talk about what I’m passionate about—it’s nice to have the chance to speak. (Complex Magazine, 2016) * "An alien spoke to me in a dream" (Why he left One Direction, Glamour, 2016) * “Do your research and be a bit more prepared about certain situations before you make a decision" (On what advice he would give to his 17-year-old self now, Evening Standard, 2016) * "In hindsight, what I realize now is that being in One Direction gave me the opportunity to understand what it was that I needed to do - and that was to find my own sound." * "I can't undo some of the things in my life that have negatively affected me, but I can practise being a better person, and I think that's a pretty decent place to start." * "When you make big decisions in life, validations from your family is such an important factor." * "As a solo artist, I am in charge of my own music and image, I can do the fuck I want." * "Some girls like to say one thing and mean another. And me being who I am, I'm very straightforward. Everything is very black and white for me. I don't really like playing mind games." * "It's not always the wisest thing to people you wrote a song about them, it just complicates things so I have tended not to do that anymore. I'll be having a conversation with somebody, maybe a little argument and then I'll throw it in their face: 'Well I wrote that song about you, so see you later". (On songwriting, BBC Radio 1, 2018) Category:Browse Category:Content